


TLC

by Shoshanna Gold (shoshannagold)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/pseuds/Shoshanna%20Gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters in the HBO miniseries.

Nate was floating, warm water splashing over him. Waves lapped at his legs, running over the back of his thighs, and he spread them, wanting to stay afloat longer - and then he was jolted out of his dream as something cold and wet trickled down into his asshole, and he felt fingers press into him.

"Again, Brad?" He tried to roll over, but Brad's hands were on his hips, pinning him in place. That might not be a bad thing, since every muscle in his body screamed at him as he tried to move. "Ow, fuck, I feel like I just did a triathlon."

"In a manner of speaking, you did. It's only a matter of time before fucking becomes an Olympic sport. They opened the door for all manner of competitive debauchery once they let in beach volleyball."

Nate tried to parse what he was saying, but between the fog of sleep still crowding his brain, the fingers in his ass, and Brad's tendency towards the esoteric, it was a losing battle. He settled for restating his original question. "Are we going to fuck again? Not that I necessarily object to waking up with your dick in my ass, but - " He stopped, because he actually had no objections to that whatsoever. "Never mind."

Brad chuckled. "As much as I enjoy your voracious appetite for my cock, I'm not prepping you for sex, no."

There was another squelching sound and Nate's cock started hardening as Brad pushed two finger inside of him. "Your mouth says no, but your hands say yes." Except Brad wasn't twisting his fingers, aiming for his prostate like he usually did when he opened Nate. He just seemed to be spreading the lube around, using way more than Nate had needed in a long time. He pushed himself up and twisted around, looking to see what Brad was doing.

"Stay still." Brad's hand on his back was warm, and Nate let it press him back down, settling with his arms wrapped around the pillow. He really was too sore to put up much of a fight, especially since Brad had moved away from his ass, and was now rubbing Nate's shoulders, sitting where Nate could look at him when he turned his head.

"What time is it?" The room was still dark, but in Boston, in the winter, that only meant it was sometime between late afternoon and early morning. His clock seemed to have fallen off his bedside table, and Nate remember knocking it out of the way, looking for the lube.

"It's zero dark hundred, sir. Do you care much beyond that?"

Not really, no. He shook his head and Brad smiled, lying down beside him. "I didn't think so." He kissed Nate, softly, and Nate thought about closing his eyes and going back to sleep, but he was still half-hard from whatever Brad had been doing to his ass.

Right, his question stood. "That wasn't lube, was it?" It didn't feel like lube, still cold inside of him.

"Aloe vera."

"Aloe vera." Nate repeated.

"I fucked you three times in the last twelve hours, Nate. Your ass needed some after-care."

"After-care?" He was starting to sound like a parrot, but, again, Brad wasn't making any sense. "You checked the condition of my ass?"

Brad quirked his mouth. "It wasn't a clinical examination, sir. I was cleaning you up after you fell asleep, and it looked like it might be sore."

"So you decided to administer aloe vera."

"It's what my mom used when we got sunburns.'

He really didn't want to think about Brad's mother right now. "I don't have aloe vera."

"So I discovered. We need to upgrade your first aid kit." Was Brad actually _chastising_ him about this? "The drug store down the street is very well stocked, however. Open late, too."

Propping himself up on an elbow, Nate stared down at Brad. "Am I to understand that you evaluated the state of my asshole, went out and bought a treatment, and applied it, all without consulting me?"

"Your consciousness wasn't mission-critical, and between finishing your exams and the prodigious amount of sex we've had since I got here, you need your sleep."

That was - really very sweet. Nate should maybe be a little disturbed by this, but it was so perfectly Brad that he just shook his head. "Does this mean no fucking until I'm healed?"

"Christ, no." Brad kissed him again, running his hand along Nate's flank, stroking his cock. "My asshole is still in excellent condition, sir."

So far, but Nate was always up for a good challenge.


End file.
